Ouran Fruits Club
by kiara-is-me
Summary: In this crossover, when Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo get transfered to Ouran, Tohru becomes a toy. First she becomes the first Hostess, and then everybody wants her, but not everybody can have her. With your help, we'll decide who wins Tohru, and she doesn't get any say in it what-so-ever! Okay, chapter 16 is a sidestory part one...with hetalia. 2 oclock in the morning crackfic.


Prologue

**A/N**

**Kiara-is-me: I won't usually do these author's notes in the beginning of the chapter. Normally I'll do it at the very end. I also want to say this is based off the anime. I have read a lot of the manga, so I know what happens, but I am more familiar with the anime, so please don't hate me! I'm fluffy! I wish I could just keep the characters and not the curse…but guess what isn't happening! Hehe!**

**Tamaki: *Muffled* Help me! She has me tied up in a closet.**

**Kiara-is-me: Shhhhh! You'll give away the surprise! Honestly. Anyway. I just wanted to announce that I am now rewriting this story! Yayyyy! There have been a few minor changes to the plot…so it makes more sense now!**

**Tohru: Can you untie me now?**

**Kiara-is-me: *Shouts* Stop interrupting me! *Back to normal voice* Okay. Basically, I actually know where this story is going, and some major plot points. I even know all the pairings that actually matter! Without further interruptions-**

**Haruhi: Let us go you freak!**

**Kiara-is-me: While you go read the prologue, I'll be taking care of something…. *Runs off* Why can't you hurry up and get Stockholm Syndrome already?!**

Hi! My name is Tohru Hondra My mom died a year and a half ago, so I had moved in with my paternal grandfather. Unfortunately, he decided to get some renovations done on the house, so he asked me if I had a friend that I could stay with for a while. I didn't want to be a burden, so I said yes.

I couldn't ask Uo if I could stay with her, and Hana had such a large family already! So I decided I would live on my own for a while. I ended up staying in a tent. What I didn't know was that I was living on land that belonged to the Sohmas. When they found me, I promised that I would move somewhere else, but they insisted I lived with them as long as I earned my keep. So I do the cooking and the cleaning. It's the least I can do!

I hadn't been with the Sohmas long before I found out their secret. They were cursed! When hugged, some of them turn into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac, plus the cat. Shigure is the dog, Yuki the rat, and Kyo the cat! Those aren't even all of them.

It's been half a year since I found out why Akito was so angry with everybody. How awful is it to know you're going to die? After that, Akito and I became friends. We became such good friends that he's sending me, and some of the others, to Ouran with him! He's coming too of course. This is going to be such an adventure!

**A/N**

**Kiara-is-me: How's that? I worked really hard on it. I know it's short, but it is a prologue. I'm just setting it up.**

**Ayame: *Walks in the room* I'm the co-host of this series!**

**Kiara-is-me: Since when?**

**Ayame: *Pauses* Now?**

**Kiara-is-me: Seems legit. See you next chapter everybody!**

**Ayame: Wait for the special review!**

**Kiara-is-me: Um, isn't it more like a recap?**

**Ayame: Not exactly….**

**Kiara-is-me: We'll figure it out eventually…**

**Ayame: Probably…..**

**Kiara-is-me: I wonder if I can join in on this…ooooh can I be an oc?**

**Ayame: You know you'll try to make it all about you.**

**Kiara-is-me: *Sadness* You're right. No OC for me.**

**Kyoya: I've already called the Ohtori family police.**

**Kiara-is-me: How many times do I have to tell you to stay quiet? And besides, the fangirl army has them covered….**

**Ayame: They are stronger and more vicious than any trained army in the world.**

**Kiara-is-me: Weren't we supposed to leave these people alone now?**

**Ayame: Yes. Yes we were.**

**Kiara-is-me: I need everyone's opinion. Should the voting open back up for who gets Haruhi and Tohru, or should they each still get a twin?**

**Ayame: She really has no idea.**

**Kiara-is-me: Well, I did at the beginning…but now…Anyway, Akito will be written incredibly ooc. I will try though.  
><strong>


End file.
